staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 sierpnia 1992
TVP 1 7.30 Panorama dnia 7.35 Wieści 7.50 Wszystko o działce: Zbiór jabłek, gruszek i śliwek. Ochrona roślin przed szkodnikami 8.10 Rynek Agro 8.35 Maciejowice - jak za Kościuszki - wojskowy program dokumentalny 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Ziarno 9.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Kacze opowieści" i "Nauczycielka" (1) 10.55 Rockexpress - magazyn rozrywkowy 11.30 Dla ciebie i dla domu - porady dotyczące życia codziennego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Podróże na celuloidzie Szymona Wdowiaka: "Oczyma Buddy" - film dokumentalny 12.45 Pałace, których nie znacie 13.00 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA'92 - Tenis - finał debla kobiet, finał singla mężczyzn. Piłka ręczna - finał kobiet ok. 17.00 Teleexpress (w przerwie transmisji) 18.00 Butik-magazyn kulturalny 18.25 Żagle'92 18.45 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Powrót do rodziny 19.00 Małe wiadomości DD 19.10 Wieczorynka: "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA'92 - Piłka nożna - finał. Lekka atletyka. Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - finał. Koszykówka mężczyzn - finał. Hokej na trawie mężczyzn - finał. Gimnastyka artystyczna - finały. ok. 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne (w przerwie transmisji) 3.00 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 "Azymut" 8.00 Halo lato 8.10 "Mała księżniczka": "Przyjęcie na poddaszu" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 8.35 La la mi do, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów - cykliczny program wakacyjny dla dzieci i młodzieży o muzyce i wszystkim co się z nią wiąże 9.00 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA'92 - Kajaki - finały. Boks - finały 13.00 Zwierzęta świata: "Hawajska przyroda" - serial dok. prod. fińsko-amerykańskiej 13.20 Polska Kronika Filmowa 13.30 Halo lato 13.35 Koncert Wiedeńskiej Orkiestry Johanna Straussa 14.35 Halo lato 14.40 "Gang Olsena idzie na wojnę" komedia prod. duńskiej (1978) 16.25 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Halo lato 16.45 "Rodzinny bumerang" (1) - serial prod. australijsko-angielskiej 17.10 Halo lato: Co jest grane, quiz filmowy 17.20 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu - program satyryczno-rozrywkowy 17.40 Powrót Józefa Hofmanna (cz. 2) - program muzyczny 18.00 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA'92 - Gimnastyka artystyczna - finały. Lekka atletyka 20.00 "Edward i jego córki" (6-ost.) - serial prod. francuskiej 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Słowo na niedzielę 21.35 "Mąż pani ambasador" - serial prod. francuskiej 22.30 Festiwal Muzyki Rockowej - Jarocin'92. Transmisja koncertu finałowego 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Festiwal Muzyki Rockowej - Jarocin'92 3.00 Zakończenie programu Sky One 7.00 Niebezpieczna zatoka — kanad. serial przyg. 7.30 Elephant Boy — serial wg opowieści Kiplinga 8.00 Fun Factory — progr. dla nąjmłodszych 13.00 Poza rok 2000 — mag. ze świata nauki i techniki 14.00 Riptide — serial detek. 15.00 Big Hawaii — serial przyg. 16.00 Monkey — serial japoński 17.00 Iron Horse — serial przyg. 18.00 WWF — supergwiazdy wolnej amerykanki 19.00 TJ Hooker — serial krym. 20.00 Booker — serial 21.00 Unsolved Mysteries — progr. o nie wyjaśnionych zagadkach 22.00 Cops I — reportaż o akcjach policyjnych, na żywo 22.30 Cops II 23.00 Wolna amerykanka 24.00 Nietykalni — serial krym. 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 2.00 Golf PGA — przegląd tygodnia 2.15 Boks Top Rank 3.45 Mistrzostwa Formuły 3000, Hockenheim 4.45 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 6.00 Snooker 8.30 Wyścigi motocyklowe Camela, San Jose, Kalifornia 9.00 Wyścigi o Grand Prix Camela 10.00 Jeździectwo w Holandii 10.30 Tenis, magazyn Schweppes 11.00 Wyścigi ciężarówek-monstrów 11.30 Wyścigi starych samochodów, Colombus, Ohio 12.00 Fascynacja sportami motorowymi — magazyn 13.00 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn 13.30 Enduro, Mistrzostwa Świata, Szwecja 14.00 Baseball 1992 16.00 Kręgle, Dallas-Houston w Tokio 17.00 Golf PGA, zawody o Puchar BMW 19.00 Kolarstwo, wyścig uliczny w Belgii 19.30 Magazyn sportów motorowych 20.30 Rajd argentyński 21.30 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn 22.00 Golf PGA, Puchar BMW, 23.00 Tenis, Puchar Volvo, półfinały mężczyzn w Los Angeles — na żywo 1.00 Siatkówka zawodowa na plaży, turniej kobiet w Cape Cod. MTV 8.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 11.00 The Big Picture — nowości srebrnego ekranu 11.30 MTV’s US Top 20 Video Countdown — przeboje z USA 13.30 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 14.00 MTV’s MTVTVA Barcelona — migawki z olimpiady 17.00 Yo! MTV Raps — gwiazdy rapu 18.00 Week in Rock — tyg. przegląd infor. muz. ze świata 18.30 The Big Picture - nowości srebrnego ekranu 19.00 MTV’s Braun European Top 20 — przeboje europ. 21.00 Saturday Night Live — amer. progr. rozryw. 22.00 Partyzone — specjalne wydanie z Barcelony 1.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Georgie — serial anim. 6.45 Archie — serial anim. 7.15 Piff i Herkules — serial anim. 7.35 Cubitus — serial anim. 8.00 Konfetti, w progr. m.in. Dzieciaki Flinstone’ow, Miś Yogi i Scooby Doo 9.20 Nastolatki z Beverly Hills — serial anim. 9.45 Lucky Luke — serial anim. 10.10 Piotruś Pan — serial anim. 10.35 Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie — serial anim. 11.00 Marvel Universum, w progr. m.in.: Niezwyciężony Ironman (1), Książę Namor — bohater Atlantydy, Mali czarodzieje — seriale anim. 12.35 Michel Vaillant — serial anim. 13.00 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles — serial anim. 13.30 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy — sportowy teleshow 14.30 Adam 12 — serial USA 15.15 Jeździec na motorze — serial USA 16.00 Drużyna A — serial USA 16.55 21 Jump Street — serial USA 17.45 Cena jest właściwa — teleshow 18.15 Potyczki rodzinne — teleshow 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Beverly Hills, 90210 — serial USA 20.15 Teatr: Polowanie na cylinder — komedia Petera Hinrichsena 22.00 Szkoła Miłości Oswalda Kolie: Cud miłości I — Seks w małżeństwie — film edukac. RFN, 1967 23.00 Tutti Frutti — erotyczny teleshow i striptiz o północy 23.55 Erotyczny film tygodnia wybrany przez telewidzów spośród trzech propozycji 1.25 Sexy Folies 2.00 Mach mich nicht an (The Pom Pom Girls) — komedia USA, 1979 3.25 Erotyczny film tygodnia 4.50 Adam 12 5.15 Drużyna A Sat 1 6.00 Cagney and Lacey — serial krym. USA 6.50 Von Herz zu Herz — muz. ludowa 7.15 Quar Beet — program dla dzieci (seriale) 10.55 Piękna i bestia — serial fantasy USA 11.50 Glücksrad — gra (powt. z piątku) 12.30 Forum gospodarcze 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Traumreisen — film dokumentalny 13.35 Raumschiff Enterprise — serial s-f USA 14.30 Mannerwirtschaft — serial famil. USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Liebe ist zollfrei — film fab. RFN, 1941 16.45 Wunderbilder aus der Tierwelt — film przyr. (gepardy) 17.15 Vorsicht Kamera — scenki z ukrytej kamery 17.45 Punkt, Punkt, Punkt — progr. rozryw. 18.15 Herz ist Trumpf — gra 18.45 Wiadomości i sport 19.20 Glücksrad — gra, po progr. prognoza pogody 20.15 Der Haftbefehl (Nobody Runs Forever) — ang.-amer. film fab., 1968 22.00 Mann-o-Mann — show 23.00 Ein Sommer voller Leidenschaft (Lete les petites culottes s’envolent) — franc. film erot., 1984 0.15 Wiadomości i sport 0.20 Schulmadchen—Report, cz. 7 — film erot. RFN 1.50 Ein Sommer Voller Leidenschaft 3.00 Piękna i bestia 3.50 Liebe ist zollfrei 5.20 Mannerwirtschaft